laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Paolo
|dename = Don Paolo |esname = Don Paolo |frname = Don Paolo |itname = Don Pablo |nlname = Don Paolo |image = |role = Antagonist |appearances = Curious Village Diabolical Box Eternal Diva Unwound Future |englishvoice = Christopher Robin Miller Jonathan Keeble (Eternal Diva) |japanvoice = Minoru Inaba |hometown = London |occupation = Scientist |alias = Paul (real name) Inspector Chelmey (disguise) Flora Reinhold (disguise) Dr. Andrew Schrader (disguise) Dean Delmona (disguise) Professor Layton (disguise) |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Black |others = Professor Layton ("archnemesis") Claire (crush, deceased) }} Don Paolo is the primary antagonist of the first trilogy of the ''Professor Layton'' series. He is Professor Layton's self-proclaimed arch-nemesis. Profile Appearance He is short but he can quickly disguise himself. His hair is mostly pointed upwards, but it was revealed in the Unwound Future that his hair wasn't previously styled in that manner. Don Paolo wears a purple coat with a red collar, and a white shirt with a turquoise tie. He has orange trousers and flat brown shoes. Personality The criminal mastermind who first comes to light in Curious Village, Don Paolo is renowned as a scientist of the highest order and views himself as Layton's rival. When he's not plotting evil plans, he enjoys listening to music. Biography ''Curious Village'' The criminal mastermind who poses as Inspector Chelmey, Don Paolo is renowned as a scientist of the highest order and views himself as Layton's rival. When he's not plotting evil, Don Paolo also enjoys playing music. ''Diabolical Box'' A brilliant scientist who believes himself to be Layton's archnemesis, Don Paolo disguises himself as Flora to gain access to information and to wreck general havoc. Unbeknownst to Layton, Don Paolo also studied under Dr. Schrader. ''Unwound Future'' A brilliant scientist who believes himself to be Layton's archnemesis, Don Paolo's appearance changed forever when he found out that the girl he loved, Claire, was seeing Hershel Layton. His skill as an inventor is matched only by his mastery of disguise. Plot Pre-Game Life There is little information on Don Paolo's early life. Some of it is revealed in Unwound Future. Professor Layton's sweetheart, Claire, was also loved by Don Paolo. However, after seeing Claire choose Layton over him, he got into such a rage his hairstyle changed forever. He cried and ran away, running into the river. His hatred towards Layton worsened when Claire died. He swore that one day, he would have his revenge on him, but has been unsuccessful so far. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village In ''Curious Village, his flying machine crash-landed in St. Mystere, and he sets to work. First during his time in the village, he discovers what has happened to Simon, and, shocked until he realizes who Simon truly is, takes him away to examine the ingenious engineering that made him. He uses Simon's 'death' as an excuse to disguise himself as famed Inspector Chelmey, and after a lot of 'investigation', rudeness towards Layton, and a Ferris Wheel incident, he accuses Professor Layton of Simon's murder and attempts to arrest him. Professor Layton realizes that the Inspector is really Don Paolo through a series of mistakes Don made. With his cover blown, he flees from Reinhold Manor, and doesn't return until the game's ending sequence, where he attempts to kill Layton, Luke and Flora by demolishing the tower from the safety of his flying contraption. His machine, however, is accidentally damaged by Layton's makeshift glider, and he swears revenge for reasons unknown as his machine crash-lands far away from St. Mystere. He's seen again during the ending credits walking away enraged. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box In ''Diabolical Box, Don Paolo is the person who steals the Elysian Box from Dr. Schrader. While Layton, Luke and Flora are in the town of Dropstone, Don Paolo seizes the opportunity and captures Flora leaving her in a barn. He then disguises himself as her and joins Layton and Luke on their journey. Much later in the game in Folsense's Hotel, Professor Layton spots something odd in what 'Flora' says, and reveals Don Paolo to be the true thief of the Elysian Box. Inspector Chelmey attempts to apprehend the evil scientist but he manages to escape. He is seen again during the ending credits running away from Inspector Chelmey past Folsense's restaurant. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Don Paolo appears briefly in the opening scenes of ''Eternal Diva. Don Paolo appears when Professor Layton accuses an elderly lady of silencing the bell of Clock Tower. It turns out that the elderly woman is in fact Don Paolo in disguise. Don Paolo then jumps off Tower Bridge and flees with the use of an umbrella that converts into a small propeller as Layton and the authorities give chase. Inspector Chelmey and Barton also appear in this scene. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future In ''Unwound Future, he appears as an ally and not as a villain. When the main characters are captured by Dimitri in the Towering Pagoda, it is discovered that Professor Layton was really Don Paolo. The fake Professor Layton removes his disguise, and the real one walks through the door and sets them free. Don also made disguises for Dr. Schrader and Dean Delmona in Future London. In a further twist it is discovered that Don had struck a deal with Layton, posing as a decoy in case something went wrong. That way the real Layton would be able to help. Luke and Flora are surprised to see him helping out for a change but it is revealed that he is after the same goal as Professor Layton, and that his hatred towards him is because he loved Claire, and was heartbroken when he witnessed her tell Layton that she liked him. His hatred for Layton worsened when he learned that Claire died in the explosion of the time machine during its first test run at the Institute of Polydimensional Physics. He blames Layton for not protecting her better on that day, thus he swore to seek vengeance upon him ever since. He too questioned her death. After exiting the Towering Pagoda, which turns out not to be "Future Layton's" true headquarters, Don Paolo explains the true reason for his hatred toward Layton and leaves the group in awe. He then disappears to work on a "little project", and reappears after leaving a puzzle at the Research Facility. Towards the final showdown with Clive, Don had built his own version of the Laytonmobile, with the ability to fly. He can be seen watching the Laytonmobile through binoculars as it flies away from the wreckage of the Mobile Fortressat the end of the game, shouting "Aha! Well done, Layton!" from a rooftop. What happens to him afterwards is never revealed. Puzzles ﻿Even Don Paolo makes up a couple of puzzles in Unwound Future. The first puzzle of his design were given while disguised as Schrader. This puzzle was "Medicine Time". Later on in the story, Professor Layton and Luke venture off into the Research Facility. To get inside they solve the puzzle "Follow the Code". Don Paolo reveals that this was his puzzle and then gives them "Beams and Ladders" as they go down into the facility. Near the end of the game Don Paolo gives Professor Layton the puzzle "Scrutinized Screws" in order to fix the Laytonmobile. Images ''Curious Village'' Don Paolo Inn.png Don's Room.png|Don Paolo's Inn room in St. Mystere. ''Diabolical Box'' Don Paolo Dropstone.png ''Unwound Future'' Don paolo and layton unwound future.PNG|Don Paolo in Unwound Future. Miscellaneous Images PL1Profile38.png|Profile in Curious Village PL2Profile05.png|Profile 1 in Diabolical Box PL2Profile87.png|Profile 2 in Diabolical Box PL3Profile04.png|Profile in Unwound Future PL3Profile13.png|Profile 2 in Unwound Future Media Music Trivia *He also appeared in Last Specter as a character in London Life, the bonus RPG game attached to the main adventure. *In the games he is voiced by Christopher Miller, but in Eternal Diva, he was voiced by Jonathan Keeble. It is unknown why. *In Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, when Don Paolo upgrades the Laytonmobile so that Layton and Luke can enter the Mobile Fortress, he claims he was "only doing it for Flora". *Don Paolo appears on another game called Inazuma Eleven (which is another different game franchise of Level-5) and appears on a team called the Layton Team. but it is only a brief appearance and his team may not be even challenged. This team includes Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, Don Paolo, Inspector Chelmey and Anton. *In Diabolical Box, he disguises as Flora and matches everything, even her height. The ability to do this and match the character's voice is unknown. de:Don Paolo es:Don Paolo fr:Don Paolo nl:Don Paolo Category:Antagonists Category:Cheerful Mystery Characters Category:London Life Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters